Operation: SISTER
by Numbah 9
Summary: At the funfair a fortuneteller tells Numbuh 5 that Cree will die. Numbuh 5 has to make a choice: will she save her own sister, or will she let an enemy of the Kids Next Door go? FINISHED!
1. At the funfair

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own it.

**A/N: **This is my very first fanfiction, guys, so please be nice! Especially because I'm Dutch and I could make some mistakes in my (upcoming) stories. Please R&R and no flames!

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: S.I.S.T.E.R.**

**S**aving

**I**nnocent

**S**ister

**T**akes

**E**normous

**R**isks

**Chapter 1: At the funfair**

"Hey guys!"

Numbuh 3 entered the room with the big TV screen, where her teammates were.

Numbuhs 2 and 4 were playing a videogame. Numbuh 1 was watching them while sitting next to Numbuh 5, who was reading a magazine on the couch.

They looked up.

"What's up, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Funfair's in town!" Numbuh 3 said happily. "Are we going? Huh, huh, huh?"

"Hmm…" Numbuh 1 looked like he was thinking. "I don't know, Numbuh 3. We can have a mission anytime and--"

"Again those stupid missions!" Numbuh 5 interrupted. "Come on, Numbuh 1! We haven't got any missions for the last three days! Are you expecting one for today?"

"Like I said: we can have a mission anytime, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 said. "Besides, going on missions is our job. Missions are more important than funfair."

Numbuh 3 had tears in her eyes. "B-but… I want to go to the funfair," she said quietly.

"You know what? I think Numbuh 3's right!" Numbuh 4 suddenly said. Everybody immediately looked at him. "I mean, we don't have funfair every day! I say: go!"

"Yeah, me too!" Numbuh 2 quitted the game on the big TV screen and stood up. So did Numbuh 4. They both looked at Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5 didn't say anything, but she closed her magazine and stood up too.

The whole team was looking at Numbuh 1 now. He looked back, but that was not easy. He sighed.

"Alright, Alright! We're going to the funfair!"

The others cheered and immediately ran out of the room. Numbuh 1 sighed again and slowly followed them.

The team was at the funfair, having fun. Even Numbuh 1.

After 20 minutes they split up. The boys went to the roller coaster and the girls went to the haunted house.

Numbuh 3 was a little scared when it was their turn to go for a ride.

Numbuh 5 noticed it. "Don't worry, girl. It's all fake. And besides, Numbuh 5's with you."

"Yeah, you're right," Numbuh 3 said. She sat down next to Numbuh 5 and closed her eyes when the ride began. Though Numbuh 5 said she didn't have to worry, she was still frightened. And the ghosts and monsters certainly didn't calm her down. She didn't stop yelling. Numbuh 5's ears started hurting. "Numbuh 3, please!" she said. But Numbuh 3 could not stop.

When the ride was over Numbuh 5 still had her hands against her ears. She looked irritated at her friend.

"I'm sorry, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 3 said. She sadly looked at the ground.

"It's okay, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 5 put a smile on her face and looked at her. She looked back and smiled too.

The two girls walked away from the haunted house.

"What are we gonna do now?" Numbuh 5 asked while buying a candyfloss.

"Hmm… What do you think of that?" Numbuh 3 pointed at a little tent. Next to the tent was standing a sign: 'Madame Zia will predict your future.'

"You have gotta be kidding me," Numbuh 5 sighed. "A stupid fortune-teller!"

"Telling fortunes is NOT stupid!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed. "I think it's fun to know your future!"

"Those stupid fortune-tellers don't tell your future! They are just making it up without knowing anything about you!"

"That's why it's so cool they know your future! They don't know you, but they DO know your future!"

"They DON'T know your future, Numbuh 3! Like Numbuh 5 said, they are just making it up!"

"You really think so?" A voice suddenly asked.

Numbuhs 3 and 5 looked up and saw a small woman in gipsy-like clothes.

She made a small bow and said: "I'm Madame Zia. Fortune-teller. I can predict your future."

"No, you can't!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. "You're fake! Just like all the other fortune-tellers!"

"You're saying that just because you've never been to a fortune-teller," Madame Zia said.

"What are you saying, you little know-all? You're fake!"

"I'm not fake! Why don't you give it a try?"

"You're fake!"

"Just one time!"

"YOU. ARE. FAKE."

"Aw, come on, Numbuh 5! I'm sure it will be fun!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Telling fortunes isn't fun! They are fake! They are all fake!"

"You don't know that when you've never tried it before," Madame Zia said.

"What part of 'you're fake' don't you understand!" Numbuh 5 said angrily.

Madame Zia walked over to Numbuh 5 and was gonna say something to her when she stopped walking. She suddenly looked like she was frozen. But her eyes were wide-open.

"Madame Zia? What are you doing?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Nothing! She's just trying to attract attention! Come on, let's g--"

"I… I feel something…" Madame Zia suddenly whispered.

"What?" Numbuhs 3 and 5 both said.

"I feel something special. A sort of… signal. It's coming from you." Madame Zia's eyes looked right into Numbuh 5's.

"Yeah, right. You've got the wrong person to cheat, lady. Come on, Numbuh 3. Let's go." Numbuh 5 was gonna walk away when Madame Zia grabbed her hand.

"Hey! Let go off me, lady!" Numbuh 5 said angrily. She tried to get her hand back, but Madame Zia didn't let her go.

"Wait!" she said. "I feel more… More…"

"Wow! Cool! She's very good! After you it's my turn, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3 said happily.

"Numbuh 3, do you really believe she's telling fortune? She IS fake and she STAYES fake!" Numbuh 5 said.

Suddenly Madame Zia woke up. "I'm sorry I just did that," she said. "I… I just felt something special when I was near you. Can I invite you for a little fortune telling in my tent? I'm sure you're my weirdest costumer."

"NO."

Numbuh 5 pulled her hand back and walked away.

"Numbuh 5, wait! She didn't mean that last sentence! Come back!" Numbuh 3 followed her friend and grabbed her arm.

Numbuh 5 looked at her. "O no. Not you too," she moaned.

"Your friend's right. I'm sorry I said that last sentence. But it is the truth. I felt something really weird when I was near you. And it got even worse when I grabbed your arm." Madame Zia walked over to the two girls and looked at Numbuh 5. She gesticulated to her tent. "And that's why I will tell your future without getting paid. You don't have to pay anything."

"Wow! Cool! Come on, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3 yelled. "If you don't believe it, then just try it for fun!"

"For fun? Numbuh 3, are you deaf? Numbuh 5 said telling fortunes is not funny! At least it's not to her!"

"I'm telling you, telling fortunes is real," Madame Zia said.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is." Madame Zia moved her head closer to Numbuh 5's.

"No, it's not." Numbuh 5 did the same.

"Yes, it is."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"TELLING FORTUNES IS NOT REAL AND I'M NOT GONNA DO IT!" Numbuh 5 shouted.

"Ah, come on, Numbuh 5! Are you scared?" Numbuh 3 grinned.

"No, Numbuh 5 is not scared. She just doesn't wanna do it!" Numbuh 5 said angrily.

"What's going on here?" A voice suddenly asked.

Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 and Madame Zia turned around. They saw Numbuhs 1 and 2.

"Hi, guys! Hey! Where is Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"He is probably throwing up," Numbuh 2 said.

"He bet he could go in the roller coaster for 12 times without becoming sick," Numbuh 1 said.

"Yeah. And he lost," Numbuh 2 grinned.

"But I think you've got a problem too," Numbuh 1 said. He looked at Numbuh 5. "Because we heard you shouting. What's going on?"

"This little know-all is forcing Numbuh 5 to let her telling her future," Numbuh 5 replied. "She doesn't stop."

"Because your not just a costumer," Madame Zia said. "There's just something unusual about you. I feel it."

"Yeah, right." Numbuh 5 sounded mocking.

"Come on, Numbuh 5. It's cheap and it's fun to 'know' your future," Numbuh 1 said.

"Well then, why don't YOU do it?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Okay. But only if you do it too."

"Deal."

"Alright…" Numbuh 1 and Madame Zia walked into the tent.

**5 minutes later…**

Numbuh 1 came out off the tent.

The others looked at him. He looked back and their faces told him they wanted to know what happened.

"Like I said, Numbuh 5, it was fun," he began. "She tells your future by using a glassy ball. She first said I would have a date with Lizzie soon…"

"Is that good news or bad news?" Numbuh 2 asked. Numbuh 5 punched him and thought: 'Like you never have a date.'

"… and that something _mysterious _would happen to us while having that date."

The others looked at each other.

"But she told me that something horrible would happen to me too… and to you, guys."

'What a rubbish,' Numbuh 5 thought.

But Numbuh 3 said: "Maybe something will go wrong on our next mission."

"Maybe. But she said something would happen that would make us all cry. Especially Numbuh 5."

The others looked at Numbuh 5, but she exclaimed: "That's the stupidest thing Numbuh 5 has ever heard! Nothing horrible will happen to her! That little fortune-teller is just a big fraud! Numbuh 5 can't believe you guys believe what she says! It's so stupid!"

"Well, that's what you think. But I'm gonna give it a try too." Numbuh 2 walked away and entered Madame Zia's tent.

When he returned he said Madame Zia told him he would make a great invention.

Numbuh 3 decided to go too and when she returned she told the others she would help a good friend in need soon.

Numbuh 4 still wasn't back, so it was Numbuh 5's turn to go.

She entered the tent with the strange feeling her future wouldn't be as bright as the others'…

**A/N: **I know I'm a Numbuh 4 fan, but I decided to begin with a Numbuh 5 story. Please tell me what you think of the first chapter and don't mind the mistakes (I'll probably have some) I'm having summer-holidays now so I have enough time to write the second chapter.

Anyway, please R&R!


	2. The warning

**Disclaimer: You still know I don't own it.**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm really glad with them! Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: S.I.S.T.E.R.**

**S**aving

**I**nnocent

**S**ister

**T**akes

**E**normous

**R**isks

**Chapter 2: **The warning

Numbuh 5 entered Madame Zia's tent and saw a table with two chairs. Madame Zia was sitting on one of them.

"Please, sit down," she said.

Numbuh 5 sat down and she suddenly saw a glassy ball, standing on the table. She didn't look at Madame Zia.

"You still don't believe I'm a real future-teller, do you?" Madame Zia said with a grin on her face.

Numbuh 5 didn't reply.

"I guess I'm right. Well, let's get started." Madame Zia looked deep into the glassy ball and said: "You will become rich."

"Yeah, right," Numbuh 5 said.

"No, I mean it! You will become rich and all your friends will be jealous with you!"

"Listen, lady! I--"

"Ooo, and I see more! One of your friends will be angry with you! Very angry!"

"My friends are never angry with me, lady! You hear me? NEVER!"

Madame Zia ignored her and continued: "And you will make a great journey to… to…" She suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"… to the past…" Madame Zia said.

"Okay lady, just now I was doubting, but now I'm sure you're CRAZY!" Numbuh 5 said angrily.

"Please believe me. I'm seeing something weird in my glassy ball. But I don't understand what."

"And I don't understand why my friends believed you. Numbuh 5 is outta here." Numbuh 5 stood up.

"No, wait! I'm seeing it! O no!" Madame Zia gasped. This is terrible! I'm seeing in my glassy ball… that your sister will die…" She looked at Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 5 looked back, but she still had the same look on her face. Though she suddenly thought of something: 'How does she know I have a sister?' "You're lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! It was just a lucky guess! Yes, Numbuh 5 has a sister, but that doesn't mean she will die! Like I said, you've got the wrong person to cheat!"

Numbuh 5 walked out of the tent.

"No! Wait!" Madame jumped out of her chair.

But Numbuh 5 walked over to her friends and said: "Come on, guys. Let's go look for Numbuh 4."

They were about to walk away when Madame Zia ran out of the tent and grabbed Numbuh 5's arm.

She turned around and said: "Let go off me! Before I'll--"

"Please, you have to listen to me," Madame Zia said. "Like I said, you're not a normal customer. I know for sure that your sister will d--"

Numbuh 5 quickly put her hand on Madame Zia's mouth before she could say the last word.

"What did you want to say, Madame Zia?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Nothing! She didn't want anything to say!" Numbuh 5 said with a nervous smile. "Come on guys, let's go now." She pulled her hand back and quickly walked away. The others did the same.

They leaved Madame Zia behind, who was just standing there, looking at her weirdest costumer ever. She didn't know how to convince her from the fact that her sister would die. But she had to do something. She couldn't let a costumer's sister die. Especially when this costumer didn't believe what Madame Zia said. If Numbuh 5 would find out the truth, she would be broken. Madame Zia couldn't let that happen. She had to do something. But what?

"So, what did Madame Zia tell you, Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 2 said.

"Hmm… Nothing," Numbuh 5 mumbled.

"Numbuh 5, something's bothering you?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"No, nothing, Numbuh 1," she replied. She was looking at the ground. For some reason she actually believed what Madame Zia said. Especially the last part. Would Cree really die? No. No, that couldn't be. Cree was smart and strong. She wouldn't die that easy. But why did Numbuh 5 think she would? She didn't know. She just didn't know.

Suddenly she saw something, lying on the ground. It was a note of $100. She picked it up. She said: "Hey guys! This is Numbuh 5's lucky day!"

The others looked at her and the note.

"Cool, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Where did you find it?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Here on the ground," Numbuh 5 replied.

"Wow! Then it's really your lucky day!" Numbuh 3 said happily.

"Yeah. Why do this sort of things never happen to me?" Numbuh 2 sounded jealous.

The Kids Next Door walked further, until Numbuh 5 suddenly realised something. Madame Zia predicted she would become rich… and that was right. She had found a note of $100. That's a lot of money. Numbuh 5 quickly shook her head. Of course this wasn't because of Madame Zia's prediction! It was just coincidence, that's all. Madame Zia accidentally was right, but that didn't mean that Cree would… die… Numbuh 5 stopped walking and looked at the ground again. She still believed in the last prediction. But she didn't know why.

"Numbuh 5? Something's wrong?" Numbuh 1 and the others turned around and Numbuh 3 looked anxiously at Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 5 suddenly woke up and quickly said: "No! No, nothing's wrong." She didn't sound convincing, though the others turned around.

Suddenly a voice was heard: "Hey guys! Wait for me!"

The Kids Next Door turned around again and they saw Numbuh 4, who was running over to them.

"I'm back! What are we gonna do?" he asked.

"O no! Wally! Your face is bright white!" Numbuh 3 yelled.

"Numbuh 3's right. You don't look good, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 said.

"Dude, you're still sick of the roller coaster, aren't ya?" Numbuh 2 said laughing.

Numbuh 4 looked angrily at him and said: "Don't worry, I'm fine guys. But what are we gonna do now?"

"I think we're going home," Numbuh 1 said. "We're done with the funfair for today."

"Aw, man!" Numbuh 4 mumbled. He walked along with his friends, returning to the Treehouse. He quietly moaned because of his stomach. He said he was fine, but the truth was he absolutely wasn't. He shouldn't have gone to that stupid roller coaster. 'From this time on I will never go to a roller coaster again,' he thought.

At the Treehouse the Kids Next Door were relaxing. There still were no missions. Numbuh 1 was working in his room, Numbuh 2 was working on a machine, Numbuh 3 was having a teaparty with her stuffed animals, Numbuh 4 was doing fight practices and Numbuh 5 was reading a magazine.

But this time she wasn't really reading. She was still thinking about Madame Zia's predictions. She just couldn't get it out off her head. 'Let me think… She first said I'd become rich. That was right. I still don't know what I should do with the money… Anyway, what did she tell me next? O yeah! That one of my friends would become very angry with me. I can't believe that would ever happen. But still… And after that she said I'd make a journey to the past. But that's impossible! O, come on, Numbuh 5, wake up! That Madame Zia is just a big fraud! She can't predict the future! That note of $100 was just coincidence! My friends won't become angry with me, and I will NEVER make a journey to the past!'

Suddenly a phone, which was standing in her room, rang. Numbuh 5 shrieked of the sudden sound and quickly picked it up. "Hello? This is Abigail Lincoln speaking."

"Abigail? It's Madame Zia."

'Madame Zia? How is she--' "How come you have my phone number?"

"I'm a fortune-teller, remember? Now listen, Abigail. I have to warn you."

"Warn me? Warn me for what?"

"For you future! You have to listen to me, Abigail. What I said about your future is right! It's for 100 right! You have to believe me when I'm telling you that you will become rich, that one of your friends will become very angry with you and that you will make a journey to the past. And… that your sister will die…"

Numbuh 5 didn't understand why she actually believed what Madame Zia said for 3 seconds. Suddenly she shouted: "Leave me alone, you freak! What are you, a stalker or something? Go bothering someone else! GOOD-BYE!"

"But-- " Madame Zia was cut off by Numbuh 5, who angrily slammed the receiver on the phone. A few seconds later she realized what she had done. She couldn't believe it. Why did she have to act that way? She wished she had never meet Madame Zia. She had the strange feeling her life would never be the same again…

Suddenly the alarm sounded through the Treehouse.

Numbuh 5 ran out of her room, glad that a mission would concentrate her on something else.

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know the end wasn't great, but I still hope you liked the rest of it. Please R&R and the third chapter will come soon!


	3. The mission

**Disclaimer: You still still know I don't own it.**

**A/N: **Again,thanks for the reviews, guys! I can't tell you how much I love them! Here's the third chapter:

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: S.I.S.T.E.R.**

**S**aving

**I**nnocent

**S**ister

**T**akes

**E**normous

**R**isks

**Chapter 3: **The mission

Numbuh 5 entered the room were they always discuss missions. The others were already there.

Numbuh 1 looked at her and said: "Sit down, Numbuh 5. I have something important to tell."

Numbuh 5 sat down and listened to him when he started talking: "We have got a mission, guys. The Global Kids Next Door Command noticed a lot of teenagers, standing near a ravine. They're expecting more teenagers to discuss how they're gonna destroy our organisation. They're probably discussing it there because they don't expect children near a ravine. But that's not bright of them. Because we are gonna stop them. We don't know for sure what they're up to, but it's definitely not good. So our job is going to that ravine and kick some teenager's ass! Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" Numbuh 2 said.

"Yay! I've never been to a ravine before!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Alright! That last sentence sounds very good to me!" Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 5 didn't say anything. She just nodded.

Nobody noticed it.

"And ehm, I have something else to say," Numbuh 1 said nervously. "I, ehm, Lizzie asked me for a date."

"WHAT!" Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 5 shouted.

"While we're having a mission?" Numbuh 2 said.

"Wooo! A date! You go Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Man, she never leaves us alone! She's crazy!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

"Numbuh 1, don't tell me you said yes!" Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 1 didn't say anything, but he looked her right in the eyes.

"This can't be happening! Numbuh 1, she asks you for a date while we're having an important mission! You can't say yes! A mission is more important than a stupid date! You can always have a date with that girl! But now were having mission, so you must say no!" Numbuh 5 said.

"Nobody tells me what to do, Numbuh 5. Besides, Lizzie asked me for this date a month ago, and I still haven't said yes because of our stupid missions!"

"How can you say something like that! You LOVE missions, Numbuh 1! You'd never call them stupid, even if you had a date! We can't go on a mission without you, if that's what you wanna say."

"That's exactly what I wanna say. Listen, Numbuh 5. You're smart. You can lead a mission for this time. Besides, you're second in command, so it's your job to take mine over when I'm gone."

"But you can't be gone for a date! A date is not important! And a mission is! You must go with us! We can't miss you, Numbuh 1!"

"I'm glad you say you guys can't miss me, but Lizzie can't miss me either. And we always hang out with each other, so I think I can spend some time with her now. Only this time, Numbuh 5. I know you're my friends, guys, but Lizzie is my girlfriend. And she deserves my attention too. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my date."

Numbuh 1 started walking away, but Numbuh 5 shouted: "Are you nuts, Numbuh 1! You can't just walk away! We need you! We can't go on a mission without you! You are our leader! On a date you're a boyfriend, but on a mission you're our leader! And we have to go on a mission right now, so get your butt back and do your job as a leader of our sector!"

Numbuh 1 didn't say anything, but suddenly he walked over to Numbuh 5 and gave her a piece of paper. "Here are the coordinates for this mission, Numbuh 5. There are many teenagers near that ravine, so be careful. I'm counting on you guys. Good luck."

After this he walked out of the room and leaved his team behind.

They didn't say anything. They looked at each other. They couldn't believe their leader had done this.

"He's crazy!" Numbuh 4 suddenly yelled. "What the crud is going on here?"

"Yeah, Numbuh 1 would never do this to us. Maybe something's wrong with him," Numbuh 2 said.

"Or maybe he believed what Madame Zia said," Numbuh 3 said. The others looked at her. "Remember what Madame Zia said? Numbuh 1 would have a date with Lizzie, and that's true. She also said something mysterious would happen to them while having that date. Maybe he believed Madame Zia and wanted to discover what would happen."

"That's nonsense, Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 5 said. "Numbuh 1 doesn't believe what that crazy lady said! And neither do I!" After that last sentence she didn't feel good. Because she had the feeling she had just lied to her friends. Numbuh 3 was right. Madame Zia's prediction about what would happen to Numbuh 1 was right. It was getting harder for Numbuh 5 to believe it was still coincidence. And every time something happened what Madame had told them, she thought about the last prediction: that Cree would die…

"You don't know that, Numbuh 5. Maybe he does. I don't know what you guys think, but I do believe what Madame Zia said! I'm wondering who I'm gonna help. Maybe it's Numbuh 2, or Numbuh 5… Or maybe it's _you_, Numbuh 4…" Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuh 4, who immediately felt his face was turning red."

"Anyway, I also think Numbuh 1's crazy, but we have an important mission right now. So… Kids Next Door, BATTLESTATIONS!" Numbuh 5 yelled.

**A/N: **I know, I know, short chapter. I'm afraid the fourth chapter won't be long either. But I still hope you guys like it. Please R&R and no flames!


	4. It happens

**Disclaimer: You still still still know I don't own it. Gee, I'm getting tired of this.**

**A/N: **Here's the fourth chapter, guys! Enjoy! And A. Nonymous, I won't forget the predictions for the others. I have plans with them!

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: S.I.S.T.E.R.**

**S**aving

**I**nnocent

**S**ister

**T**akes

**E**normous

**R**isks

**Chapter 4: **It happens

Sector V grabbed some weapons and took the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. to fly over to the ravine. Numbuh 2 had the S.C.A.M.P.P., Numbuh 3 took the T.H.U.M.P.E.R., Numbuh 4 grabbed the G.L.U.M.B. and Numbuh 5 held the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

While the others were chatting with each other, Numbuh 5 looked out of the window and she didn't know for sure if she was ready for this mission. Normally she'd be proud to be second in command and to lead a mission, but this time it was different. She was confused since she had entered the tent of Madame Zia. 2 of the 8 predictions had come true. Numbuh 5 had become rich and Numbuh 1 had a date. And… Numbuh 1 had become angry with Numbuh 5. _Very_ angry. She remembered the tone, which he used in his voice when he was talking to her. He maybe sounded normal to the others, but to her it was different. Very different. She knew he had immediately grown angry with her when he started talking. But he'd never do that that fast. Something was really wrong with him. He cancelled the mission for a date with that stupid Lizzie and he grew angry really fast. Maybe something was bothering him, but what?

"Hey, Numbuh 5, wake up!" Numbuh 3 waved her hand in front of Numbuh 5's face. We're almost there!" She still sounded happy, like she always did.

"You don't have to get excited for this mission, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 5 sounded dead serious. "I've viewed the piece of paper that Numbuh 1 gave me. The ravine that we're heading for is very dangerous. It's full of cliffs over there. If you fall off one of them, the chance you will survive is not big. Those cliffs are very deep." She put her hand on Numbuh 3's shoulder. "So please… Be careful, Numbuh 3. It's dangerous, believe me."

Numbuh 3 looked her right in the eyes. Numbuh 5 knew she believed her. She could see it in her best friend's eyes. She smiled. Numbuh 3 smiled back.

"Guys, we're near the ravine. I'll set down the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. here. Then we will stand behind a mountain so the teenagers can't see us," Numbuh 2 said.

The others nodded and Numbuh 2 made his words true.

They walked out of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., holding their weapons. They saw the teenagers, who were standing near a cliff.

Numbuh 5 got scared for a moment when she saw a teenager, which she knew very well: Cree. 'O no, o no… This can't be happening,' she thought. Now she didn't doubt anymore. This wasn't coincidence. Madame Zia was right. She now knew for sure Cree would die… during the battle that would come soon. Unless…

"G-guys…"

Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 looked at her.

"I, I… We can't continue this mission," whispered.

"What? Why not?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Listen. Remember when Madame Zia was gonna tell something to us and then I put my hand on her mouth?"

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 nodded.

"That was because I knew what she was gonna say. But wouldn't wanna make you guys worried. Because… She was gonna say that Cree would die…"

The others looked up. They looked at each other.

"And too many things that Madame Zia has predicted have come true. I now know she wasn't lying. She is a real fortune-teller. She told me I'd become rich, one of you would be very angry with me, and… that Cree would die."

"And she was right!" Numbuh 3 said. "You have become rich, and Numbuh 1 wasn't… very happy… with… you…" She looked at Numbuh 5.

"That's okay, Numbuh 3. You can't do anything about it. Neither can I. Neither can we. I'm afraid… it's our destiny. But that's why I don't wanna continue this mission. If we do, I'm afraid Cree will die. And I don't want that to happen." Numbuh 5 felt the first tear that was falling down her cheek. "I know she's one of our greatest enemies, but she's my sister. And although and I don't show it often, I really care about her. Guys, she's my sister. And sisters can't help but love each other. Deep in their hart. I know Cree never shows her love for me, but I know for sure she does sometimes. So… What do you guys say?"

The others didn't answer and they all looked at something else.

"Guys, please. I know I'm second in command, but that doesn't mean I always take the decisions. I really need to know what you guys think."

Before the others could say something, they suddenly heard a voice: "Well, if that isn't my little sister."

Numbuh 5 turned around. Cree was standing behind her, together with some other teenagers.

"I think we have to teach you brats a lesson so you won't meddle with our business. GUYS, HERE THEY ARE!" she yelled.

Suddenly a lot of teenagers appeared from behind the mountain. They were all looking at Sector V and they all had a mean smile on their pimply faces.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLESTIONS!"

"TEENAGERS, ATTACK!"

Both sisters shouted their yell at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment, but then Cree realized she was looking at the enemy and started making fight moves with her ninja skills.

Numbuh 5 dodged them and started fighting back.

Meanwhile Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 had begun fighting the teenagers. That wasn't easy. The giant group of teenagers attacked at the same time and they were very strong. But Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 didn't give up.

"Take that, you stupid teenagers!" Numbuh 4 yelled. With his chewing gum he defeated a lot of teenagers. Just like Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3.

Meanwhile Numbuh 5 and Cree were fighting each other near one of the deepest cliffs Numbuh 5 had ever seen.

Cree was moving to the edge of the cliff. She was doing very dangerous things.

Suddenly Numbuh 5 punched in her stomach, by which Cree was almost falling.

"NO!" Numbuh 5 grabbed her hand and held Cree tight, so her sister wouldn't fall off the cliff. She was scared to death.

So was Cree. "Abby… Help me!"

Numbuh 5 needed help. She wouldn't hold Cree much longer. But she couldn't let her sister die. "Help! Somebody!" she yelled. But Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and the teenagers were too busy during their fight.

"O no," Numbuh 5 whispered.

Suddenly one of Cree's hands let go off Numbuh 5's.

"Abby! Please help me!" she yelled.

Numbuh 5 started panicking. She couldn't do anything but holding Cree. But she wouldn't hold her forever. She needed help. And quick.

Suddenly one of her hands let Cree's go.

Both sisters had one hand to hold each other now. But that wasn't for long.

"Abby, you have to do something! Please!" Cree said. Her voice sounded panicking too.

"I can't… I can't hold you any--"

And then it happened. Numbuh 5 couldn't hold Cree any longer. She let go.

"ABBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Cree felt in the deepness.

"CREE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the Cree-fans, butCree's gonna die. But don't worry guys! Cree will come back, alive. How? R&R and you'll see! And I know Numbuh 5 doesn't act as she usually does in this story, but hey! It's just a fanfic!


	5. The time machine

**Disclaimer: Yawn…**

**A/N: **And here's the fifth chapter! Please R&R guys!

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: S.I.S.T.E.R.**

**S**aving

**I**nnocent

**S**ister

**T**akes

**E**normous

**R**isks

**Chapter 5: **The time machine

Numbuh 1 ran over to the Treehouse. He ran as fast as he could. He had something great to tell. At least it was great to him. And to Lizzie. He ran into the Treehouse and entered the room with the big TV screen, where the others were.

"Guys, I have something great to tell! I--" He stopped when he saw the faces of his teammates. And he noticed Numbuh 5 wasn't present in the room. "Guys… Something's wrong?"

Numbuh 2 was the first one who said something: "Numbuh 1… Something terrible happened to Numbuh 5. And… to Cree."

"Cree? How could possible be something wrong with Cree? Except for the fact we are always defeats her when she attacks us." Numbuh 1 thought is joke was funny, but nobody laughed.

"No, Numbuh 1. We… were fighting with the teenagers and--"

"And? Did you win?"

Numbuh 2 sighed. "Yes… We did. But Numbuh 5 didn't…"

"What? What's wrong with Numbuh 5? Is she hurt or something?"

"Yes, Numbuh 5. But she isn't hurt from the outside. She's hurt from the inside. And she's not only hurt… I think she's broken."

"What? Why do you think that?" Numbuh 1 looked at the others. "Guys, what's going on?"

**3 weeks later…**

Sector V had never been the same again. They missed their silent one. She sat at home in her room. Nobody knew what she was doing, but Sector V knew she was mourning for Cree. Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 remembered the words that she had spoken before they fought the teenagers, and now they realized she was right. She really cared about her sister. She couldn't help but love her. Deep in her hart. Just like Cree did. Or just like Cree had done…

Sector V didn't have any missions since Numbuh 5 wasn't with them anymore. They couldn't miss her, just like they couldn't miss Numbuh 1. If Numbuh 1 had been with them when they fought the teenagers, maybe Cree wouldn't have died. That's what Numbuh 5 thought. She couldn't believe she didn't stop him when he walked away.

Nobody visited her the past 3 weeks, except for her parents and Numbuh 3. She had often tried to cheer her best friend up, but Numbuh 5 preferred being alone. She had the feeling she hadn't a reason to live without Cree, though she was one of her greatest enemies. She felt really weird. She had never thought of a life without Cree. She had always looked at Cree as an enemy. She had never done that as a sister.

Numbuh 3 had visited her 4 times. The second time she came she had told Numbuh 5 about Numbuh 2. He was in his room too, all day and all night. For 24 ours. Nobody knew what he was doing. He said he was working on a great invention. And that remembered Numbuh 5 to Madame Zia. She said Numbuh 2 would make a great invention. And she also said what would happen to Numbuh 5. And it happened. What hurt her the most was the fact she couldn't do anything about it. She was right. It was her destiny. She wasn't meant to save her sister. But she couldn't accept that. She just couldn't. She didn't only blame Numbuh 1, she blamed Madame Zia too. If she hadn't forced her to be told fortune, she wouldn't have gotten confused, so she maybe could have saved her sister. But who cared about it anyway? Cree was dead, and there was nothing she could do about it. Or could she?

"YES! YES! YES! I DID IT! I'M FINISHED! IT'S DONE!" Numbuh 2 shouted. He ran out off his room and sprinted over to the room with the big TV screen. His teammates were watching TV, without saying a word. They looked up when Numbuh 2 entered the room. He looked like he was in a hurry. He sounded that way when he said: "Guys, I'm at Numbuh 5's house. See ya!"

He ran out off the room, not noticing the look on the faces of his teammates. He ran over to Numbuh 5's house, knocked on the front door and waited to be greeted by Mr. Lincoln. He wasn't as happy as he usually was.

"Hi, Hoagie. What's up?" he asked. His voice sounded sad.

"Mr. Lincoln, can I talk to Numbuh 5 please? It's really important," Numbuh 2 said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, lad. You see, Mrs. Lincoln and me still hear her sobbing when we walk past her room. I think it's better for you to l--"

"Please, Mr. Lincoln. It won't take long, I promise. And maybe I will even get Numbuh 5 out off her room…"

"Well, okay, if it doesn't take too long, you can come in."

Mr. Lincoln let Numbuh 2 in.

Numbuh 2 knocked on Numbuh 5's door. "Numbuh 5, it's me!"

No answer.

Numbuh 2 knocked harder. "It's Numbuh 2!"

No answer.

Numbuh 2 knocked even harder. "Please can I come in?"

"……………… Come in, Numbuh 2."

Numbuh 2 slowly opened the door and wondered why Numbuh 5 hadn't locked herself up yet. He saw Numbuh 5. She was sitting on her bed and she was looking at the ground. He knew she was trying not to sob.

"It's okay if you have to cry, Numbuh 5," he said. He sat down next to her and said: "Or maybe it isn't."

Numbuh 5 looked him in the eyes. "What do you mean, Numbuh 2?"

'Bingo!' "I mean that I can bring Cree back."

"What?"

"Or actually, YOU can bring Cree back."

"What are you talking about, Numbuh 2? You can't bring Cree back. Nobody can. She's gone. Forever."

"No, she's not. At least she isn't when you're coming with me." Numbuh 2 stood up and raised his hand at Numbuh 5. "Please come with me. I'm not joking. I can really bring Cree back."

Numbuh 5 thought she was crazy when she actually put her hand in Numbuh 2's.

"We're glad you're back, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 said. He and his team were standing in the doorway of his house.

Numbuh 5 didn't say anything. She didn't look at him either.

"Come on, guys. Let's go to my room. I have something great to show you…" Numbuh 2 said.

"Guys, may I introduce you to the_ time machine_?" Numbuh 2 gesticulated to a giant machine. There were standing a control panel, a platform, and a sort of little tower that looked like a machine with three giant light screens. The platform was standing in the middle of the machine.

"This is the machine that I've worked on the last three weeks, guys. I decided to help Numbuh 5 when Cree, eh… Well, you know what I mean. I've worked hard on it and here it is! Maximum two persons can travel to wherever they want whenever they want. My thought is that Numbuh 5 will travel to the past with one of us to help her. So she can change the future and rescue Cree! So, what do you think of it?"

Everybody looked at Numbuh 5. She was just looking at Numbuh 2 and then she suddenly hugged him.

"O, thank you! Thank you, Numbuh 2! Numbuh 5 can't tell you how thankful she is!" she said. She was crying again. But this time she was crying of happiness.

The others cheered.

"Great job, Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Now we can bring Cree back!" Numbuh 3 said.

"That really is a cool machine you've got there!" Numbuh 4 said.

"Guys, I never thought I would ever say this, but LET'S GET CREE BACK!" Numbuh 5 shouted.

"But who's going with you?" Numbuh 1 asked. "I suppose you're not going alone."

"No, I'm not." Numbuh 5 looked at her teammates. "Numbuh 2, I guess you can't go with me?"

"I'm afraid not, Numbuh 5. I have to control the time machine. You have to choose somebody else."

"Alright. Then Numbuh 5 chooses…" Numbuh 5 first looked at Numbuh 4. 'I don't think Numbuh 5's gonna choose Numbuh 4. He's too tough to save Cree. He could ruin the plan. Ehm, IF we have a plan. What is Numbuh 5 gonna do in the past anyway? How is she gonna save Cree? Don't think about that now. _Time_ enough to think about it. I… think. Anyway, Numbuh 5's not gonna choose Numbuh 4.'

Now she was looking at Numbuh 1. 'Should Numbuh 5 choose Numbuh 1? I don't know. He could help Numbuh 5, but maybe he'll be a little bossy. And because of his bossiness he could ruin the plan too. But would I really choose…'

She looked at her best friend. '… Numbuh 3? Maybe she isn't smart enough to help me. Although she's neither tough nor bossy. And when Numbuh 1 orders her to do something, she's doing it, and she's doing it right. So Numbuh 5 thinks she'll choose…'

"Numbuh 3! You're going with me?"

"What!" Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 yelled. They couldn't believe Numbuh 5 had chosen her.

"What? Me?" Numbuh 3 said. She was stupefied.

"Yes, you. I'm sure you can help Numbuh 5 the best, Numbuh 3. So… What do you say?"

For a few seconds Numbuh 3 didn't say anything, but she suddenly said: "Okay! I'm going to the past! Cool!"

"But please don't forget we're not going to the past for fun, Numbuh 3. Remember, we're only going to the past to save Cree. After we did that, our job is done and we're going to the present. Got it?"

"Yes, Numbuh 5. I got it."

"Okay you two, listen up," Numbuh 2 said. He gave the girls a sort of watch. It wasn't a real watch; it was only having a button.

"This is watch that you can use to go back to the present when you've saved Cree. Push the button and you'll go right back."

"Thanks, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 5 put the 'watch' around her pulse.

"Alright guys, go stand in the middle of the platform," Numbuh 2 said. He waited until Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 were standing on the platform and walked over to the control panel. He pushed a few buttons and said: "I'll send you to the moment when the alarm for the mission goes off. Then you'll have enough time to think of a plan. Okay?"

"Okay!" both girls said.

"Alright, here it goes…" Numbuh 2 pushed a big red button **(A/N: Yes, _very_ original)** and the three light screens turned red. A few seconds later they turned green and a blinding flash lighted the area.

When the flash was gone, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 were gone too.

The life of Cree was in their hands…

**A/N: **There, the fifth chapter. Maybe it ended a little dramatic. I'm still thinking of how are they gonna bring Cree back. You can always give me suggestions if you want to. But you're already making me more than happy when you review. So please review!


	6. The moment of truth

**Disclaimer: **ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz…

**A/N: **Yay! Reviews! I love reviews! Thanks to these reviews I could make this chapter! Uhm, maybe I'm overreacting. Here's the sixth chapter. Enjoy!

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: S.I.S.T.E.R.**

**S**aving

**I**nnocent

**S**ister

**T**akes

**E**normous

**R**isks

**Chapter 6: **The moment of truth

The first moment Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 saw Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5, who were standing in Numbuh 2's room, and the next moment they saw Numbuh 1's house. They were standing in front of the Treehouse.

Suddenly they heard the alarm sounding through the Treehouse.

"We're gonna have the mission," Numbuh 5 said.

"Do we have a plan?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Ehm, no, but we have got enough time to think of one."

"But, eh, wel, ehm… Numbuh 5?"

"Yes?"

"I, eh, I'd love… to… see… what happens… while Numbuh 1 and Lizzie… having… that date!" Numbuh 3 said nervously.

"What? How can you think of that on a moment like this, Numbuh 3! That's not why we have come here! We have come here to save Cree!" Numbuh 5 couldn't believe she'd ever say that.

"I know, but… Did you see the look on Numbuh 1's face when he came in? I think something _really _mysterious happened to Numbuh 1 while having that date, don't you think? I mean, um… Maybe this date was so successful that, well… I think they've kissed, Numbuh 5."

"W-what? Kissed?" Numbuh 5 whispered to herself. When she heard that word she felt like her stomach was empty. Numbuh 1? And Lizzie? Kissed? No, that couldn't happen. It just couldn't. Numbuh 5 didn't wanna believe Numbuh 1 had kissed Lizzie. Then her hart would be broken. But had they even kissed each other? Maybe Numbuh 3 was wrong. Or not? There was only one way to find out.

"Yes, kissed. You know what that means, don't you?"

"Y-yes, Numbuh 3, I do. Come on." She suddenly grabbed Numbuh 3's pulse and started running.

"Wha-- Numbuh 5, what are you doing?"

"I have to know if you're right, Numbuh 3. I just have to know if Numbuh 1 and Lizzie are gonna kiss each other. The only way I can find out is now."

"What!" Numbuh 3 pulled her hand back and said: "What do you think you're doing, Numbuh 5? Are you gonna save Cree's life or not? You said it yourself! We only came here to do that! Not to watch Numbuh 1 and Lizzie!" Her voice sounded angrily.

"We aren't gonna watch them! We're gonna… ehm, well… I just wanna know if they're gonna kiss each other. That really is important to me, Numbuh 3! We're only gonna find that out. After that we can--"

"After that it's too late! It's now or never, Numbuh 5! You have to make a decision, and I think you're completely insane if you have to think about the answer to this question: are you gonna save Cree or not? Do you really think watching a date is more important than that? We're talking about your sister! Remember that! Your very own sister! I know you've always known her as an enemy, and now you've felt a life without her. And I think a life like that is horrible. I really wouldn't know what to do if I'd lose Mushi! Do you realize what I'm saying, Numbuh 5? We came here to save Cree. Are we gonna do that or not?"

"I, I…" Numbuh 5 looked at the ground. She realized every word Numbuh 3 said was right. Every word. But she had to know if the love of her life was really gonna kiss that stupid brat Lizzie. But then again she had to save her sister. She could only do one of these two things at the same time, which made this conclusion: she had to choose. Hoping that Numbuh 1 wasn't gonna kiss Lizzie, or saving Cree.

Though she gave an answer quickly she wasn't sure if she had the right decision: "Let's go save Cree."

"I thought we were," Numbuh 3 said. She still sounded angrily.

Though Numbuh 5 knew Numbuh 3 had made her making a very difficult decision she was glad she had chosen her. Only Numbuh 3 could say words like that.

Suddenly the girls heard a loud "WHAT!" coming from the Treehouse.

"Numbuh 1's gonna say we have to do it on our own," Numbuh 5 whispered.

"O no! We have to think of something! And quick!" Numbuh 3 said. She didn't sound angrily anymore.

"I maybe know something." Numbuh 5 was still whispering.

"Really? What?"

"Maybe… Madame Zia could help us…"

Numbuh 3 thought that sounded crazy, but at least it was a plan. She couldn't think of anything else. After all it was risky to show each other to their past ones. It might change the future, and doing that always was dangerous.

"Okay. Let's do that," she said.

Luckily the funfair wasn't far away. And it was still standing there.

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 ran over to Madame Zia's tent. Luckily it was still standing there. And from the look of it there wasn't any costumer.

Without thinking Numbuh 5 entered the tent and shouted: "Madame Zia, we need your help!"

"What? What's wrong, girl?" Madame Zia asked. She didn't sound like she was surprised. Like she knew the girls would come. Like she had _seen_ it in her glassy ball.

When she saw the look on Numbuh 5 face, she understood. "It happened, didn't it?"

Numbuh 5 slowly nodded. She looked at the ground.

"But we think we can change it by, ehm, well…" Numbuh 3 didn't know what to say. Was it bright to tell Madame Zia what they were up to?

"To you this is the past, isn't it?" Madame Zia suddenly said.

"You know it?" Numbuh 3 sounded surprised.

"I predicted it, remember?"

"You knew we were gonna save Cree by travelling back in time?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"No. I don't know everything about the future. I only know what my glassy ball tells me. And it said you would make a journey to the past."

"Well, um, if it's right what you're saying, ehm… Can your glassy ball tell me what mysterious will happen while Nigel's date?"

"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3 said indignantly.

"What? If we're going to Madame Zia anyway, I can ask her what will happen to Nigel too, can't I?"

"Hmmm, let's see..." Madame Zia looked into her glassy ball. "I see… Nigel and that girl Lizzie are sitting at a table in a restaurant…"

"Yes?" Numbuh 5 said.

"And Nigel is putting his hand on the table…"

"Yes?"

"… and the girl puts her hand on his…"

"WHAT! I mean, uhm, go on."

"And then their heads are slowly moving closer to each other…"

'No, no… Don't say it…'

"And then… They kiss."

**A/N: **O dear. Numbuh 5's gonna be hart broken! Will she still save her sister? So much for this chapter. You will know in the seventh chapter. Please review!


	7. The impostor

**Disclaimer: **ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz…

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! And don't worry; it's not what you think it is! Please R&R!

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: S.I.S.T.E.R.**

**S**aving

**I**nnocent

**S**ister

**T**akes

**E**normous

**R**isks

**Chapter 7: **The impostor

For a few seconds Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 just stood there after hearing that last sentence. They couldn't believe what Madame Zia said.

"I… I can't believe it," Numbuh 3 said. She looked at Numbuh 5. Her friend looked like she was hart broken. She was just looking in front of her with wide eyes. And she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, girls," Madame Zia said. "I'm just telling what I see. Just like Abigail was gonna be really mad when I was making a phone call."

Numbuh 5 still didn't say anything, but suddenly she realized something. "Hey, you never predicted that!"

"Oops," Madame Zia said.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5's right! You never predicted that she would be mad when…" Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuh 5. "What did you say?"

"Before we had the mission Madame Zia called me and said she had to believe me about those predictions. Then I suddenly grew mad and cut her off. But I still don't understand why…" Numbuh 5 looked at Madame Zia. "It was _you_, wasn't it?"

"But how is that possible?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Madame Zia suddenly had an evil grin on her face. "It was about time you were suspecting me," she whispered. She gesticulated to her glassy ball and said: "I'm not a real fortune-teller. Well, kinda. But my glassy ball is the real fortune-teller."

"What are you talking about, lady?" Numbuh 5 asked angrily.

"You just have to tell what you want to happen in the future to the glassy ball, and it will make happen what you said. After you brats leaved the funfair I told my glassy ball Abigail would grew really angry when I was making a phone call. And it happened! That's why everybody who's a costumer thinks I'm a great fortune-teller. I tell something and it really comes true!"

"So you're just a big fraud! I want my money back!" Numbuh 3 yelled.

"Uh, Numbuh 3, it was free," Numbuh 5 said. She looked at Madame Zia again. "So what you're saying is…" She suddenly realized it. "YOU HAVE KILLED MY SISTER, YOU MONSTER!" She pounced upon Madame Zia and yelled: "How could you? How could you do that?"

"You still don't understand, do you?" Madame Zia said. "I'm one of the many villains you KND brats have!"

"You know us?" Numbuh 3 said.

"Of course I know you! Just like all the other villains. And just like them I HATE you! Just like them I want to destroy you! Just like them I do that with my own weapon!" She looked at her glassy ball and yelled: "Abigail Lincoln is gonna leave my tent!"

Suddenly Numbuh 5 let Madame Zia go and walked over to the exit of the tent.

"Numbuh 5! What are you doing?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I… can't fight it!" Numbuh 5 said. "Numbuh 3, help me!"

Numbuh 3 was gonna stand in front of the exit, so Numbuh 5 couldn't leave the tent. But Numbuh 5 just kept walking and suddenly Madame Zia said: "Before Abigail leaves my tent she will punch Kuki Sanban!"

"I'm sorry, Numbuh 3…" Numbuh 5 lashed out and punched Numbuh 3 in her stomach.

"Ouch!" Numbuh 3 held her stomach and with tears in her eyes she said: "You have gotta fight this, Numbuh 5!"

"I can't! You have to stop Madame Zia before she will say something terrible!" After that Numbuh 5 leaved the tent.

"Hey, good idea!" Madame Zia first looked at Numbuh 3 and then at her glassy ball. "Kuki will--"

"NO!" Numbuh 3 pushed Madame Zia away from the glassy ball and she suddenly got an idea. She looked into the glassy ball and with a grin she said: "Madame Zia will leave the tent too."

Madame Zia immediately walked out of the tent too.

Outside the tent was waiting a 'nice' surprise for her.

"Here, take that!" Numbuh 5 punched her in the face and said: "You've only said Numbuh 5'd leave the tent, remember? But know she's free again!"

Suddenly Numbuh 3 came out of the tent, holding the glassy ball. "Hey, Numbuh 5! This is f--"

But Madame Zia kicked the glassy ball out off her hands and ran away with it.

"Get her!" Numbuh 5 yelled.

Suddenly Madame Zia turned around and said: "Abigail and Kuki will trip over their own legs!"

It immediately happened. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 tripped and fell on the ground.

Meanwhile Madame Zia was running over to the roller coaster. Luckily for her there wasn't a line.

The girls ran after her, but it was too late. The carts were moving, taking Madame Zia with them. "So long, suckers!" she yelled.

"I don't think so. Maybe she's not as clever as we think," Numbuh 5 said. "Come on, Numbuh 3, to the exit!"

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 hided near the exit.

When the ride was over Madame Zia walked out of the roller coaster, already thinking she had lost them. But that was wrong.

Suddenly Numbuh 3 grabbed her and Numbuh 5 kicked the glassy ball out off her hands. When she held it and ran away she realized there was only one way to save Cree.

She looked right into the glassy ball and yelled: "Kuki and me will travel back in the past, to the moment when they are gonna take a ride in the haunted house!"

Before she felt she was gonna travel back she threw the glassy ball away and she heard a loud: "NO!"

But Madame Zia saw a blinding flash and together with it Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 disappeared.

**A/N: **So much for this chapter. I think it will be one of the last chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Please review!


	8. Destroying the glassy ball

**Disclaimer: **ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz…

**A/N: **And here's the eighth chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R!

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: S.I.S.T.E.R.**

**S**aving

**I**nnocent

**S**ister

**T**akes

**E**normous

**R**isks

**Chapter 8: **Destroying the glassy ball

While Numbuh 5 felt she was travelling to the past she clenched her fist. This had to be done. For good. She was getting tired of this. And she couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't believe all this had happened because of an innocent day at the funfair. She was glad she was going to put a stop on this. For good. Forever. And she would get her sister back. No matter what.

Suddenly she stood at the funfair again. But this time she didn't see the Treehouse. She saw her past self, walking over to the haunted house.

A second later Numbuh 3 appeared too and she gasped when she saw her past self.

"Let's hide, Numbuh 3. Before other people will notice two of us."

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 quickly hided behind a merry-go-round and when they didn't' see their past selves anymore, Numbuh 5 said: "Come on, let's go!"

"But Numbuh 5, what exactly are we gonna do?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"You'll see." Numbuh 5 kept running until they reached Madame Zia's tent.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do: we are rushing into the tent, surprise Madame Zia, hurl that stupid glassy ball of hers to the ground and use the watch to go back to the past."

"What?"

"Don't you understand? By destroying that glassy ball everything Madame Zia predicted will never happen! Numbuh 1 and Lizzie will never have that date, Numbuh 2 won't make a great invention, you won't help a good friend in need and I will never lose Cree! Do you understand?"

"Yes, thanks for the explanation," a sudden voice said. "I don't know how you KND brats can possibly be at two places at once, but it doesn't matter. I will destroy you anyway!"

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 turned around. They saw Madame Zia, standing in front of them with an evil grin on her face.

Numbuh 5 immediately punched her in her stomach and yelled: "Numbuh 3, enter that tent and destroy that glassy ball, no matter what! I'll keep Madame Zia busy!"

"But… how…"

"I don't care how you're gonna destroy that stupid thing, for heaven's sake! Just do it! NOW!"

Numbuh 3 did as she said and entered the tent. Suddenly she heard a punch and a loud: "OUCH!" She turned around and saw Numbuh 5. She was lying on the ground with a bleeding nose. "Numbuh 5! You're okay?"

Suddenly she got a punch in her face too. She also felt on the ground but luckily she wasn't hurt.

Madame Zia looked at her with a furious look on her face. "The fact that I'm small doesn't mean I give you a good punch!" she said.

Numbuh 3 looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Actually, I was planning to destroy you by using my glassy ball," Madame Zia said. She didn't look at Numbuh 3 anymore. Now she was looking at Numbuh 5.

That was why Numbuh 3 did that too. She gasped when she saw Numbuh 5. The blood had come near her neck. It looked like she was unconscious, but she wasn't. She was still moving. But just a little. It looked like Madame Zia's punch had hit the right spot on her face. Luckily it hadn't with Numbuh 3's face. But if her face wasn't hurt, she would hurt Madame Zia. Because nobody messes with her friends. Especially her best friend.

"I was gonna make you confused. Very confused. So you wouldn't go on missions anymore. You couldn't do your job anymore. You know, my glassy ball and me can do many things. Even… _destroy _you. I wanted to predict you all something, but unfortunately that little brat with his ridiculous hoodie wasn't with you."

Numbuh 3 looked up. Little brat? Ridiculous hoodie?

"You know, I think I would confuse that stupid kid the most. I didn't know much of him, but I knew he was tough. So I had to confuse him the most. And _hurt_ him the most. Unfortunately I don't know his weak spot. But I don't mind. I think he's the stupidest of the gang. I could trick him easy, don't you think?"

It wasn't bright of her to look at Numbuh 5 and not and Numbuh 3. Because has gotten angrier and angrier. Every word she said was making her furious. She dared to talk about him that way. But that wasn't clever. She was gonna suffer. She was gonna take every word she said back. Stupid kid… Hurt him the most… His weak spot… _The stupidest of the gang?_

"NOOO!" Suddenly she stood up. She grabbed Madame Zia's shoulders and turned her around, so she could see the furious look on her face. "DON'T. YOU. DARE. TALKING. ABOUT. WALLY. THAT. WAY!" With every word she said she gave Madame Zia a punch in her face.

Madame Zia fell on the ground. It looked like she was unconscious.

While Numbuh 3 sat down next to Numbuh 5 she said: "I never let anybody talk about Wally that way." She looked at Numbuh 5 and asked: "Numbuh 5, are you okay?"

"Yeah… Numbuh 5 thinks so…" Numbuh 5 slowly stood up. "Come on, we're gonna destroy that glassy ball."

Numbuh 3 entered the tent and saw the glassy ball. She grabbed it and hurled it on the ground. It fell into pieces. Finally this horrible thing was destroyed.

Before Numbuh 5 pushed the button on the watch she whispered: "This will never happen again."

A few seconds later the same happened as in the time machine. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 saw a blinding flash and few seconds later they saw Numbuh 2's room.

**A/N: **Maybe a short chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. I wanted to put some 3/4 romance in the story too, though this wasn't really romance. But I think you understand what I mean. Next chapter will come soon! Please review!


	9. No need to explain

**Disclaimer: **ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz…

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Here's the LAST chapter:

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: S.I.S.T.E.R.**

**S**aving

**I**nnocent

**S**ister

**T**akes

**E**normous

**R**isks

**Chapter 9: **No need to explain

"Huh? What the--" Numbuh 5 looked around and saw she was in Numbuh 2's room.

Numbuh 3 was standing next to her. "Numbuh 5, do you know what we're doing here?" she asked. Her voice sounded surprised.

"I have no idea, Numbuh 3…"

Suddenly Numbuh 2 came in. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

"Actually, ehm… We don't know, Numbuh 2," Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 2 looked at the girls like he thought something was wrong with them. "Right…"

"But we were just leaving. See ya, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 5 grabbed Numbuh 3's arm and the girls quickly leaved Numbuh 2's room.

While Numbuh 5 was still walking, she couldn't help but think she had done something great before she was in Numbuh 2's room. She didn't know what, but that didn't matter. She knew she had done something and that Numbuh 3 had helped her. And it had something to do with Cree…

Suddenly the girls saw Numbuh 1. He was walking nervously and it looked like he was going somewhere.

"Numbuh 1? Are you going somewhere?" Numbuh 3 asked.

For one second it looked like Numbuh 1 got scared of the sudden question. He looked at the girls and said: "Ehm, yeah, but I'll be right back. You don't have to worry."

"Why would we be worried? Something's wrong?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. Now if you'll excuse me…" Numbuh 1 quickly walked away.

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 looked at each other.

"Strange," Numbuh 5 said.

"Yeah… I'm going to my room. See you later, Numbuh 5." Numbuh 3 walked away.

"See ya…" Numbuh 5 decided to go to her room too and started walking. She had a strange feeling. Why didn't she know what happened before she was in Numbuh 2's room? Why did she have the strange thought she helped Cree? She was an enemy of the Kids Next Door. She would never help someone like that. Though she suddenly thought Cree was her sister too, and sisters don't fight. Often. But the only thing she knew for sure was that something great had happened and that was her fault…

**30 minutes later…**

Numbuh 5 was reading a magazine in her room when she heard something. She turned around and saw Numbuh 1 come in.

"Hi, Numbuh 5…"

"Hey, Numbuh 1. What's up?"

"Uhm, I… I have to tell you something…" Numbuh 1 sounded nervous.

"O yeah? What?"

"Well, ehm… Remember when I had to go somewhere and I sounded nervous?"

"Of course. Actually, you still are."

Numbuh 1 started blushing and looked at the ground. "Well, that's because I… I went to Lizzie."

"Lizzie? Why? You two are having a date or something?" Numbuh 5 couldn't help but sound jealous.

"Yes. No. Actually, I went to her to tell her I wanted to cancel the date."

"You what?"

"You know, she asked me for that date a month ago and I still haven't said yes because of our missions."

Numbuh 5 gasped quietly. Why did that sound so familiar?

"But I have another reason too," he continued.

"You do?"

"Yes. I haven't said yes because I never wanted that date. She almost sort of forced me to. You and the others think I like Lizzie, but the truth is I don't. She's driving me crazy. And after she asked me for this date I knew I couldn't take it anymore. This has to end. I don't like her anymore. Sooner or later I will have to tell her that I will brake up with her. The only problem is that I don't know how…"

"But… why? Why do you think like that?" Numbuh 5 hoped the answer she thought of was true.

"Because… I like somebody else. I think I even lover her."

"What? Who is it then? Why are you telling me this anyway? Why you have come to me?"

Numbuh 1 looked at her and blushed even more. When he saw the look of her eyes he replied: "Because I love… _you_."

"M-me?" Numbuh 5 sounded surprised, but deep in her hart she was happier than ever.

Numbuh 1 walked over to her and brought his face closer to hers.

She did the same.

Their lips almost touched each other when they heard someone yelling. It came from outside.

"What's that?" Numbuh 1 walked over to the window and saw a few teenagers.

"And? What is it?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"A group of teenagers. And Cree is with them."

"Cree?" Numbuh 5 gasped again. She didn't know why.

"I think they're up to no good. I'm gonna warn the others."

"No, wait!"

Numbuh 1 turned around. "What did you say?"

"Ehm…" Suddenly Numbuh 5 started smiling. "I think you don't have to, Numbuh 1. Let's wait until they will do something like attack the Treehouse or something. There's no need to worry."

"But…"

"I know Cree is dangerous, but you know, she's not only an enemy or a teenager. She's my sister too. And sisters don't only have bad sides too. Just leave them alone, Numbuh 1. As long as they aren't doing anything dangerous, there's nothing wrong, right?"

"Eh… I think so…" Numbuh 1 said. He walked over to the door and looked at her for one time before he left the room.

Numbuh 5 didn't notice it. She looked out of the window and looked at Cree.

Cree suddenly looked back. She looked at her sister angrily, but Numbuh 5 didn't care. She still looked at her with a big smile, and suddenly she didn't care anymore why she did.

**End transmission**

**A/N: **There, the ninth and the last chapter. Sobs I hope you liked my first story. Maybe you didn't notice all of Madame Zia's predictions, so here's the explanation for her predictions:

**Numbuh 1: **1. He'd have a date with Lizzie soon. 2. Something mysterious would happen while having that date. 3. But something would happen that would make the whole team cry, especially Numbuh 5.

**1. **It happened in the past before Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 changed the future.

**2. **The mysterious thing was the kiss. It happened in the past before Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 changed the future.

**3. **That something was the fact that Cree would die. I think the rest of the team let a tear go too. It happened in the past before Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 changed the future.

**Numbuh 2: **1. He'd make a great invention.

**1. **He made the time machine in the past before Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 changed the future.

**Numbuh 3:** 1. She'd help a good friend in need soon.

**1.** That friend is Numbuh 5 and it happened in the past before Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 changed the future.

**Numbuh 5: **1. She'd become rich and her friends would become jealous with her. 2. One of her friends would become very angry with her. 3. She'd make a journey to the past. 4. Cree would die.

**1.** She had found a note of $100 and Numbuh 2 sounded jealous in the past before Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 changed the future.

**2.** Numbuh 1 became very angry with her while explaining the mission in the past before Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 changed the future.

**3.** She made a journey to the past to save Cree in the past before Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 changed the future.

**4.** Cree died in the past before Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 changed the future. But she's back now!

And when the girls were back in present in this chapter everything was normal again and they had never met Madame Zia. That's why the predictions hadn't come true. And that's why the girls didn't know why they were in Numbuh 2's room. When Numbuh 5 used the watch to travel to the present she and Numbuh 3 travelled to Numbuh 2's room, but in the present itself they didn't know anymore why. I hope you understand. I know time travelling is complicated. But Numbuh 5 succeeded: she had brought Cree back! I hope you are happy, Cree-fans!

Please review!


End file.
